


Spoons

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Constellations, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Not Beta Read, Stars, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Your magic is beautiful.” Twilight states. Wild gives a tiny smile.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> wild is a magic flower boy. don’t question me. take this. here. take it.

Twilight finds his protégé sitting on the edge of a cliff. He looks much more relaxed than usual, and it’s the same sort of feeling Twilight gets when Time walks around without his armor on. Wild’s hair is loose, blonde curls swaying in the breeze, he’s traded out his Champion’s tunic for a blue sweater and a pair of trousers that are only slightly different from his regular ones. One of his thin blankets covers his legs.

Twilight makes plenty of noise as he approaches, just to be cautious. Very few things catch Wild off guard anyway. Cerulean eyes are closed, head tilted upwards just a tad. 

Twilight sits at his side. Something selfish stirs itself up in Twilight’s stomach as Wild automatically leans into him. A sort of possessiveness that came with knowing that Wild only lets Twilight touch him.

Part of it is the fact that Twilight wants to protect him, and the other part is that he’s sort of glad Wild doesn’t let anyone else in. That way he can be all Twilight’s.

Darkness has just settled over the world. Stars are blinking alive above them, the moon smiles down. Wild slides his hands through the loop in Twilight’s arm.

“That one,” he yawns, and Twilight looks down at him, all soft hair and sleepy eyes. He points a thin finger towards the skyline. “Is Cassiopeia. It’s visible year round.” 

“Good to know,” Twilight responds, smiling. Wild huffs out a small laugh as Twilight shifts his arm to wrap around his protégé. Wild covers some of his legs with the blanket. “Any others?” 

Wild hums and shifts his eyes upwards. He could tell you anything about the stars. Twilight remembers laying by his side in wolf form and listening to him point out constellation after constellation. It was nice to hear him talk so much, even if Twilight didn’t understand any of it.

“Orion.” 

He points to an area further down the horizons Twilight doesn’t see what he’s talking about. 

“It amazes me that you can pick them out. I never can.” 

“Look,” Wild tells him, pointing straight up. “See that really bright one? The one that looks almost red?”

“Mhm.” Twilight cards a hand through Wild’s hair, not even glancing up. Wild sits up, scandalized.

“You aren’t even looking!” 

“Am too,” Twilight replies, still not looking. Wild sighs and settles back against him.

“That one is called Dubhe. It’s the top front part of the Big Dipper, making the spoon part along with Merak, Phecda, and Megrez.” Wild shifts his hands, pointing. Twilight looks. “Across from it is the top part of the Little Dipper.”

Huh. There they are. Wild faintly hums part of a song Twilight remembers. 

“Thanks, Cub.”

“Don’t forget it.” 

“I won’t.” 

They sit there for a few minutes in the quiet. These are some of the best moments, when everything is quiet and still. 

Well, almost still, because something is tickling his left arm. He turns quickly, startling Wild off of him, and stares down at a flower. It’s tall - white and blue with five pointed petals. It hadn’t been there when he had sat down. 

Sitting up further, he realizes there are about ten or twelve others surrounding them. 

“Sorry!” Wild suddenly exclaims, covering his face with his hands. Twilight turns, not understanding.

“What...? You did this?” 

Wild doesn’t remove his hands from his face, only nods. The area surrounding them is in full bloom with summer wildflowers, all different kinds. 

“They’re beautiful,” Twilight murmurs. And they are. Bright pinks and blues and soft golds... small blossoms daintily reaching upwards for nonexistent sunlight. 

Wild lets out a tiny ‘what?’ 

“They’re beautiful,” Twilight repeats. “I didn’t know you were so in tune with your magic.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Wild tells him. “I didn’t mean to. These just kinda happen.”

“Can you do it on command?” 

Wild reaches out and cups Twilight’s hands. Twilight’s are calloused and large, and Wild’s are much smaller. Smoother from years of healing and practiced grace. 

A small, golden pod of light appears in the center of his hands. Twilight watches like an amazed child as a golden flower blossoms in between his hands. 

“Woah.” 

Wild giggles. He moves his hands around, and the flower moves with it, following his fingertips. Gently, he scoops it out of Twilight’s palm and sets it on the ground. They watch it take root and grow. 

“Your magic is beautiful.” Twilight states. Wild gives a tiny smile. 

“Thank you. It’s soothing, you know? To slow things down and watch it grow. Calming.”

“Like right now?”

“Mhm. Like right now.”

Wild falls asleep on his arm

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :))


End file.
